hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Girl
The Dead Girl is a drama and murder televison show. It ran for 60 minutes every Saturday at 10pm. The show ended with The Dead Girl - It All Ends Here, a four hour long episode, in February 2014. Background It is a drama and murder televison show. When casting, the producers wanted some actors and actresses that were also in work of shows like it, or previously were. It began in 2010. Plot The program focuses on the lives of the characters. Scarlett, an innocent dearest, who went missing three years ago and body turned up has now appeared again. Soon, there are more horrors to come. What is happening!? :o Series The Dead Girl - Series Listing (2010 - 2014) The Dead Girl - It All Ends Here (2014) Cast The Dead Girl Character List Hettie Coaseam (1) - as Scarlett, the thought to be murdered girl. She returns and is accused of murders. Matthew Smoby (1) - as Toby, he is murdered in the first series, he is Scarlett's brother. Kittie Ko (1) - as Lucie, she is murdered in the first series. Duncan Yurl (1) - as Alvin, he is in a brief relationship with Scarlett. Kale Verie (1) - as Drake, he was a former boyfriend of Scarlett. Rosie Voied (1) - as Rosie, she is generally a background character. Rebecca Roski (1-4) - as Belinda, she is Rosie's mother and is married to James. She leaves in series four. William Rokop (1) - as Will, he is left to care for his daughter, Rosie, when his wife, Belinda, leaves. Becca Bolton (1) - as Marie, she is nearly killed in series two but manages to get away. Raven Boxer (1-3) - as Cindy, she is murdered in series three. Katie Poppy Racka (1-4) - as Louise, who is murdered in series four. Willy Saesha (1) - as Johnny, he is Louise and Lucy's father. Colin Mistal (1) - as Luke, he is a main character and is dating Mona. Amira Alt (1) - as Mona, she is a background character and is dating Luke. Melly Corin (1) - as Harriet, she is a main character until series three when she goes missing. Roxy Doono (1) - as Roxy, she is a main character and is friends with Harriet, who goes missing. John Dew (1) - as Mike, he is Scarlett's dad and is confused how she went missing. Michael Zandi (1-2) - as Henry, he leaves in series two because the death of his wife, Mildred. Matilda Rokley (1-2) - as Mildred, she is murdered in series two. Fae Sajka (1-2) - as Ella, she leaves the show in series two. Carmen Elaiu (2) - as Cassie, she is a main character and is accused of murder. Jean Balt (2) - as Jenna, she is a main character and her sisters are Cassie and Jade. Loira Boour (2-4) - as Jade, she is murdered in series four. Paul Ferrinton (2) - as Ian, he is a background character. Lauren Laya (2) - as Stephanie, she is a main character and is involved in a drink storyline. Mikey Yashora (2-3) - as Paul, he leaves in series three after being stressed by the murders. Elsie Teeto (3) - as Ava, she is a main character and is one of the most popular characters. Harry Minc (3) - as Dylan, he is a background character. Rosalina Yuah (3) - as Katherine, she is a main character and lives with her friend, Stephanie. Hannah Corle (3-4) as Kelly, she is found murdered in series four. Minnie Teeto (4) - as Meredith, she is a popluar character. Tia Jonot (4) - as Jess, she is the daughter of Rachael. Kareealu Stot (4) - as Rachael, she lives with her daughter, Jess. Lavender Sassoi (4) - as Lola, she is a stray and Tee tries to get her to live with her family. Parlie Roan (4) - as Tee, she tries to be friends with Lola. Josh Baloh (4) - as Max, a new father and husband. In a shock twist, he is murdered in series four. Ethan Baloh (4) - as Ethan, he is a main character. Nicole Johnston (4) - as Jasmine, she is Tee and Ethan's mum and Max's wife, she is a background character.